Du Couiditche au Chocolat
by Twinzie
Summary: Oliver Wood en maître de maternelle ? On vous l'a jamais faite celle là, hein ? Et bien pourtant mon chéri est un vrai héros pour ces petits et il a même décidé de leur faire plaisir avec un gâteau au chocolat, fait maison.


_On en revient toujours au même... le chocolat et moi... Je suis désolée, j'en fais pas exprès mais j'adoooore le chocolat alors aussitôt que j'y pense, je pars dans des trucs très... chocolatisé ! Donc voilà, du_ Couiditche au Chocolat _vient du défi de mars_ Exhibition "Kouidditch" (1) _de la communauté LJ de_ Dieux du Stade. _Le texte à été lu et corrigé pour_ Anacofleb_, merci à elle. Rien n'est évidemment à moi, même pas _Oliver Wood_, sur lequel j'écris pour la première fois. Ah ! Si l'OC m'appartient même si elle est... difficile à attraper._

_(1) Le but du défi était de faire du Quidditch autre chose qu'un sport dans un monde où la magie n'existait pas.  
_

_Bon appétit_**  
**

* * *

**Du Couiditche au Chocolat**

Ça sentait bon quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement.

J'accrochai mon manteau sur la patère de l'entrée et déposai mon sac sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Puis, je suivis l'odeur qui me mena, tout naturellement, à la cuisine où j'eus la surprise la plus incroyable qui soit. L'homme qui partageait ma vie était aux fourneaux. Il avait toute la panoplie requise : tablier, instruments de cuisine, tâches un peu partout, casseroles, saladiers et autres bazars. Il avait envahi _ma_ cuisine. Néanmoins, je dus reconnaître que l'odeur était appétissante. Je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte et le regardai faire. Oliver ne m'avait pas remarqué et il continuait de s'affairer sur le plan de travail quand le minuteur du four sonna. Plongé dans son travail, il attrapa le premier torchon qui lui passa sous la main et se baissa pour ouvrir la porte du four. J'eus alors tout le loisir de mater ses jolies petites fesses.

Je les adorais. Elles étaient musclées, fermes… douces. Mais là, je m'égare.

- Bonjour, mon cœur.

Je savais que j'allais lui faire peur, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ça l'effrayerait autant, et l'effet ne loupa pas, il sursauta et lâcha son plat.

Il grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles et se redressa en me lorgnant de son regard le plus noir.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, sincère.

C'était vrai, bien que je sache qu'il allait sursauter vu qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, je ne pensais pas lui faire lâcher son plat. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur les dégâts.

- C'est malin.

- Il faut dire aussi que pour un professeur de bouts de chou, tu te laisses facilement surprendre.

- Mes petits élèves ne me prennent pas par surprise.

- Ils sont juste peur du très grand Maître Wood.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plait.

Je le vis se baisser pour ramasser le moule. Tout le contenu ne s'était pas renversé sur le pavé, seulement ce qu'il restait dans le moule était à la cuisine ce qu'une peinture est à Picasso… ça ressemblait plus à un gros cafouillis comme si quelqu'un avait voulu le manger avec les mains en fouillant bien dedans. Et ce fut à mon tour de grimacer.

- J'avais prévu de faire un goûter pour les enfants mais par ta faute, je vais devoir tout recommencer. En plus, celui-ci semblait plus que mangeable.

Oliver et la cuisine étaient deux éléments incompatibles. Mais depuis qu'il était professeur de maternelle, il était prêt à tout pour ses bouts de chou, comme il les nommait et avec eux, je devais reconnaître qu'il se débrouillait comme un chef.

- Je suis certaine que les enfants vont l'adorer, m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il n'avait nulle envie de plaisanter et il avait raison. Je serais aussi mauvaise que lui s'il s'agissait de mon gâteau. Prudemment, je me rapprochai de lui et découvris au passage qu'il avait sorti toute la vaisselle… Heureusement que les machines existent. Vive la technologie moderne ! En tout cas, je l'aurais volontiers enlacé et embrassé pour faire remonter sa bonne humeur et aussi me faire pardonner si son tablier ne portait de taches de chocolat bien fraîches. Cependant, sans me coller à lui, je glissais une main dans son dos que je fis doucement descendre sur ses…

- Chérie, tu vas devoir m'aider à réparer tes bêtises, sourit-il.

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma descente. Sans se départir de son sourire idiot, il plongea une main dans le saladier à côté de nous qu'il ressortit enduit de chocolat et sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il en barbouilla mes lèvres. Ouf ! Connaissant l'oiseau, ç'aurait pu être pire. Ensuite, il se pencha vers moi et… _Mmmmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

Ce baiser était délicieux, au sens propre du terme. J'aurais bien prolongé la séance mais Oliver en avait décidé autrement.

- Aux fourneaux, maintenant !

Oliver savait que j'étais nulle en cuisine. J'avais beau revendiquer que c'était _ma_ cuisine, mes recettes se limitaient aux pâtes, purée, surgelés et conserves. Je ne saurais même pas casser un œuf sans mettre une écaille dans le saladier, c'est vous dire.

J'attrapai le tablier qu'il me tendait et à contre-cœur, je le passai et le serrai autour de ma taille. Bon… Inspiration… Expiration…je regardai le plan de travail et je me sentis désorientée. Je sais manier les chiffres, c'est mon métier, mais un fouet, même pas en rêve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire au juste ?

- Un gâteau !

- Merci, Oliver, j'avais remarqué mais pour quelle occasion.

- Il faut avoir une occasion spéciale pour manger un gâteau ? C'est la fin de l'année et des mamans ont proposé de faire un grand goûter.

_OoO_

Nous n'avons pas pu refaire de gâteaux car il n'y avait plus assez d'œufs et vu l'heure tardive, les magasins avaient déjà fermés leurs portes. Alors nous avons dû aviser. Il était impossible de démouler le gâteau au chocolat d'Oliver puisqu'il reconnut avoir oublié de beurrer le moule et de toute façon, il n'était pas présentable.

Oliver était toujours de mauvaise humeur, il grognait, jurait tout bas et avait un regard noir.

J'ai alors pensé que nous avions des petits sachets de madeleines dans le placard autant…

- N'y pense même pas, ces trucs sont dégueulasses.

D'accord, mauvaise idée.

- Alors on n'a qu'à faire des petits gâteaux individuels.

- Avec quels ingrédients, chérie.

J'adorais le ton ironique qu'il employait. Je précisais ma pensée. En effet, la mère d'Oliver adorait commander dans les catalogues mais uniquement pour bénéficier des cadeaux offerts pour chaque commande. Aussi quand elle n'aimait pas, elle s'en débarrassait chez nous. C'est pourquoi dans le grenier, nous avions tout un carton plein de couverts, assiettes, gobelets, coupelles, saladiers, etc. en plastique. Nous avions aussi deux jeux de casseroles, des housses de couettes horribles, deux minuscules valises tout aussi moches et des futilités dont on n'avait pas besoin.

- On peut essayer de faire des petites parts de gâteaux avec les espèces de coupes en plastique dans le grenier. On peut même rajouter les petits nounours en gélatine, que nous avons acheté l'autre jour pour décorer.

Oliver me dévisagea, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement mon idée ne devait pas être si nulle car il accepta, plutôt enthousiaste.

J'allais chercher le nécessaire et nous nous sommes affairés à la tache. Nous mettions une part, découpée du mieux possible dans le fond de la coupelle et on recouvrait de bonbons, on saupoudrait de miettes par-dessus avec un peu de sucre glace pour faire joli. Le résultat était plutôt réussi et j'étais fière de moi.

Oliver sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore, tu sais. Malgré tes bêtises.

_OoO_

Du coup, le lendemain, j'eus, moi aussi, le droit de participer au goûter. J'étais curieuse de voir la réaction des bouts de chou face au gâteau surprise d'Oliver. Mon chéri m'accueillit d'un chaste baiser sur la bouche, sous l'œil pétillant d'une brunette haute comme trois pommes qui rigola de nous voir ainsi et fila raconter à ses petites copines le « truc sale » qu'on venait de faire. Elle ne dira plus la même chose d'ici plusieurs années.

- Maître, c'est quand on mange ?

Je ne m'habituerais jamais à l'idée d'Oliver en maître d'école.

- Maintenant. Allez vous asseoir aux tables, sans crier ni se bousculer.

Mais personne n'écouta et dans une cacophonie générale, chaque enfant abandonna son activité, voiture, cubes, dînette, poupée, ce n'était plus aussi intéressant qu'un gâteau. Ils coururent pour avoir une place à côté de leurs copains, copines.

C'était impressionnant de voir qu'aussi petits, ils pouvaient déjà faire autant de bruit. J'aidai Oliver à distribuer chaque part ainsi que les gobelets de jus d'orange et les indispensables serviettes en papier tandis que les enfants rigolaient entre eux.

Quand les enfants poussèrent des « wouah » devant leur gâteau-bonbons, mon chéri semblait tout fier. Ils adorèrent tous et en redemandèrent, malheureusement, nous n'avions prévu qu'une coupelle par enfant. Ce qui est bien à cet âge-là, c'est qu'ils oublient vite et passent à autre chose. En voyant deux fillettes se disputer pour un soit-disant bonbon volé, j'ai pensé que j'aimerais bien en avoir un. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Oliver. C'est tellement mignon à cet âge, c'est heureux d'un rien, câlin, adorable…

- Ça s'appelle comment ça ?

… et ça pose beaucoup de questions.

Le « ça » était le fameux gâteau et je ne sais pas ce qui se passa dans la tête du maître d'école mais apparemment le mot « gâteau au chocolat raté » n'était pas assez valorisant car après un moment d'intense réflexion, il prononça un nom bizarre.

- Couiditche.

Hein ? Ça ne veut rien dire ? Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour trouver des trucs pareils.

- Bah quoi, c'est original.

Et apparemment, il n'y avait que moi pour parler à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ça sonne bizarre.

- Nan, c'est zoli, répliqua une fillette.

Même chez les minettes de quatre ans, Oliver avait un pouvoir de séduction. Elle lui souriait de toutes les dents qui lui restaient et chaque gamin réclama encore du Couidisse.

- Quand leurs mamans te demanderont la recette, n'oublie pas de dire qu'il s'agit d'une recette de gâteau au chocolat traditionnel mais qu'il ne faut pas beurrer le moule et le faire tomber par terre dès la sortie du four, dis-je à Oliver avec mon plus beau sourire innocent. Car je sens que ton Couiditche va faire fureur.

* * *

_Alors il était bon ? Ou bien trop cui ? Trop dur ? Vous êtes tombés sur un bout de coquille ? _


End file.
